Where'd you go?
by Violetfragments
Summary: The perfect EdWin Song! Winry can't help but miss a certain blonde alchemist...I suck at summaries. Just read to find out.


**Where'd You Go**

**A/N :** The lyrics in this fic are from Fort Minor's song, "Where'd you go?". I was listening to the radio when I heard this song. And I thought this song was perfect for Ed and Winry. And yeah, the characters may be a bit OOC here, so please bear with it. This is my first shot at the EdWin Pairing too,

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA and the song. (How I wish I do…sighs)

Where'd you go 

Winry was bored. There were no customers who came to the shop and she just finished reading the automail books that Edward sent her. And there are no new machines that she can tear apart. She sighed.

_Edward._

Winry looked at the telephone, expecting it to ring. Minutes passed. It didn't ring. She sighed again. She stood up and went to the kitchen. She decided she'll just bake, to pass her time. As she passed by the counter, she flicked the radio on. An angsty love song was playing. _Even the radio's boring_, she thought as she shrugged. She brought out some flour, sugar and the other ingredients needed to make the cake.

"Let's see," the dj's cheery voice said. "Our pick of the week is…Where'd you go, by Fort Minor."

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

Winry paused. The song caught her attention. She placed the bowl down and leaned at the counter and looked outside. The sky was a beautiful blue. A small smile crept up her lips. And a tear fell down from her eyes.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,_

_Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"_

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,_

_I get along but the trips always feel so long,_

_And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,_

_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_

_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,_

_But when I pick up I don't have much to say,_

_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

---Flashback---

"When are you planning to visit again?" an excited Winry asked as she escorted the two brothers to the train station.

Edward scratched his head. "I really don't know." His voice dropped. "Maybe never."

Winry's smile vanished. "Why not?"

"Don't ask. Please." Edward answered. "You'll-- "

"I'll never understand huh?" Winry finished. "You're always like that Ed."

"Winry…" Edward sounded apologetic.

"You said we were friends, but you don't tell me anything anymore." Winry can't stop her tears from flowing. "Always so unfair!" and she ran away, leaving a guilty Ed behind.

---End of Flashback---

Winry snapped back to reality when the phone rang. She wiped the tears and excitedly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rockbell automail shop?" an elderly voice asked.

"Yes. What can I do for you, sir?" she asked. She hoped her disappointment wasn't that obvious.

"Can I set up an appointment tomorrow? My son's automail hands needs some serious fixing." The man chuckled. "Can we come tomorrow?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for calling."

"Thank you too, child." And Winry heard a click. She put the phone down slowly.

"Damn you Ed!!!" she shouted. "Always making me wait like this…" she added silently. She went back to the kitchen, feeling defeated.

_You know the place where you used to live,_

_Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,_

_Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,_

_But now, you only stop by every once and a while,_

_Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,_

_With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

_I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,_

_You can call me if you find that you have something to say,_

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

"I'm going to sleep." Winry told Pinako. The old lady looked at her and nodded. "Goodnight granny." She went up to her room.

Winry changed to her baby doll nightgown and brushed her blond hair. As she placed the hairbrush down, a picture frame caught her attention. She picked it up. It was a picture of the three of them, Ed, Al and she, when they were younger. She put it down.

She picked up her robe and wrapped it around her slim figure. She got a pen and her diary and she opened the door to her balcony. She flipped to a blank page and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I heard a song on the radio today. It reminded me of Ed. Funny isn't it? Everything reminds me of Ed now. _

Winry paused as she thought of what to write next. She flipped to a new page. "Dear Ed," she wrote and immediately scratched it out. _That sounds too formal_, she thought. She began to write again.

_Ed,_

_There are so many things I need to tell you. First, I want to remind you to take care of your automail! I work hard on making one so you better take good care of yours. Making one is not as easy as clapping your hands you know?_

Winry smiled. Ed has always been reckless. She resumed writing. "You know, I wish you would visit more often." Winry stared at what she wrote. _He'll never read it anyway_, she told herself.

_I hate alchemy, you know. It took away my parents. And it took you and Al away from me. And it's making me nervous too. Everytime you go away, I'm not sure if you boys would bounce back here again. We still care for you two, you know. _

Winry re-read what she wrote. She was pouring her heart out on a letter that will never reach its receiver.

_I miss the days when we were younger, you know. We're bestfriends back then. You tell me everything and we do a lot of things together. Now, you hardly even call and you only visit when your automail is broken. Am I just your automail mechanic now huh? _

Winry looked at the surroundings. She saw the place where the Elric's family house once stood. She cried so hard the moment she knew that the brothers burned it. It meant that they'll never come back again.

"Ed, if you got your bodies back, will you still visit me?" Winry asked the wind.

From below, Pinako shook her head. As she predicted, her only grand daughter will fall in love with the elder Elric.

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

"Hey brother, have you sent Winry that thing you bought from that shop?" Al asked.

"Yeah. They said it will reach Resembool by tomorrow morning." He answered. He looked out the window.

"I think Winry'll be very happy. You remembered her birthday." Al said.

A small smile formed on Ed's lips. "I sure hope so." He said as he rested his chin on his left hand.

"We better find the Philosopher's stone brother." Edward looked at Al.

"We can get our bodies back." Edward answered. _And we can spend more time in Resembool._ He added mentally.

"You sure do miss Winry, don't you?"

Edward's face turned red. "What? No way!"

Al laughed at his blushing brother. _Ed's always like that, _he stated mentally.

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',_

_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,_

_For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,_

_It seems one thing has been true all along,_

_You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,_

_I guess I've had it with you and your career,_

_When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

The following morning, Winry woke feeling a whole lot better. Today's her birthday, and she doesn't plan to spend it sulking about a boy. She practically bounced to the kitchen.

"Good Morning." Pinako greeted her. "Happy Birthday!"

Winry smiled. "Thanks." She sat down and waited for breakfast.

"A parcel arrived. It's for you." Pinako told her as she poured the hot water on the teapot.

"Really?" Winry seemed excited. "I'll just get it." She stood up and went to the living room. A blue box topped with a pink ribbon was sitting on the couch. There's also a big bouquet of beautiful flowers beside it.

_It can't be… _Winry picked the box up and read the card attached to it. She smiled.

"_I'm sorry I can't come to your birthday, Win. Hope you like my gift. Hope to spend Christmas with you."_

"Edward remembered me…" she said, her heart leaping with joy. She excitedly tore the gift wrap and opened the box. Inside was a glass portrait of her, when she last visited Central.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_At least I'm not waiting for nothing, _Winry thought happily as she placed the portrait on her bedside table.

"Can't wait for Christmas!!" she exclaimed as she fell down on her bed, giggling like mad.

--end—

A/N : Finished! Hope you liked it and hope you do review my fic. Constructive criticisms are very welcome!

I'm planning to make a songfic collection for different FMA pairings and if you do like this one, please do tell me…I might upload a new songfic.


End file.
